


Dysfunctional Family

by rosesofred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Authority Figures, Daughters, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Feels, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Good Severus Snape, Love, Mentors, Original Character(s), Parent Severus Snape, Parental Discipline, Spanking, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesofred/pseuds/rosesofred
Summary: Severus Snape has adopted a daughter and this is their story. Contains spanking of minors so if it's not your cup of tea then go get some coffee.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to formally apologize for this mess because I have been antsy waiting for my favorite fanfictions to update and literally just wrote this fic in an hour as something fun, so if it's terrible that's why lol. Also please be warned, this contains spanking and probably ooc Snape. Idk, I tried to make Sev seem like Sev but it's also 2 in the morning so whatever you know? P.S. I love you all <3

Being Severus Snape's daughter was no easy task. While one might think that being the child of Slytherin Head of House would gain me favoritism, one would be sorely mistaken. If anything my father was harder on me for being his daughter, as he said it was his responsibility to make sure I used my full potential. While he wasn't my biological father, he treated me just the same as he had adopted me when I was just an infant. I looked a bit like him, save curly hair for straight, and blue eyes to his black.

It made it easier if I was being honest since most people assumed I was biologically his and didn't bother with intimate and unnecessary questions as to my origins that I myself knew nothing of. Being raised by such a strict father had shaped me into a very responsible child of 14 years. I always turned my homework in on time, got excellent scores, and very rarely stepped out of line. He was a rather old-timey disciplinarian so upsetting him was not on my list of 'Things To Do When Bored."

Unfortunately, because of my father's parenting techniques, I found myself rather shut away from him, afraid to admit my failures in fear of his disappointment. It put a strain on our relationship but there was nothing I could truly do about it, besides do my best and make him proud.

"Hey, you ready for the test today?" Suddenly coming back to reality I shook my head and turned to look at my friend.

"What?"

"The test. Remember, in potions?" Faith tilted her head in my direction and raised her eyebrows.

"OH SH....." I bit my tongue before I could finish the rest of my sentence. I'd forgotten about the test today as I'd been busy practicing my broom riding. I hadn't told anyone but I was really hoping to get a spot on the Quidditch team soon and that required a lot of dedication.

Faith smiled sympathetically at me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Hey don't worry about it, I wrote down what would be on the test if you wanna look it over."

"Oh man thank you so much." There was only 20 minutes left until our potions class but I studied the sheet as carefully as I could while simultaneously shoving spoonfuls of potatoes into my mouth in an attempt to eat. Before I knew it, it was already time for potions class as Faith and I had both forgotten to look at the time. We ran to class together and managed to burst in just as my father was sitting down behind his desk.

"You are late, young ladies. Take your seats." He gave us both harsh looks and we quietly ran to our seats with our eyes down, ignoring our classmates’ gazes. It seemed everyone else had just started on their tests so I waited patiently for him to hand us ours. "5 points from Slytherin from the both of you for your lack of responsibility." The other Slytherins groaned but said nothing, for that I was thankful. Our tests apparated in front of us and I immediately read through it to see what I could answer.

My heart sank when I realized I couldn't answer a single question on this test. I read it over and over again but it just caused tears to prick at my eyes and I felt a lump in my throat. He was going to be so mad and disappointed in me when he saw my grade for this. Sighing heavily I leaned back and put my hands in my robe pockets, feeling the test review sheet crumpled up against my hand.

It dawned on me then; I could cheat. Cheating was one of my father's "Hell no" rules, of which you really didn't want to break, but what else could I do? I thought about it for a while and decided to take my chances. After all, I'd only be dooming myself for sure if I settled for an F on this test. When I looked up, my father seemed to be deeply engrossed in grading papers at his desk so I quietly slid out the paper and attempted to uncrumple it. I smoothed it out on my desk and laid it under my test so nobody would see. Glancing up at my father I saw he was still focused so I began the process of cheating and writing down the answers.

Feeling proud of myself, I finished my test just as he announced quills to be put down. He got up from his desk and began walking around to our tables to pick up the tests and that's when panic hit me. My cheat sheet was still under my test and he'd see if I tried to hide it. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. He was at my desk in a second and picked up my test, only to freeze when he saw the paper underneath. His voice was a low grumble and it sent chills up my spine. "I do believe cheating is against the rules, Eclypsa." He picked up the paper and read it over, his expression turning dark as his suspicion was confirmed. "You know very well that cheating is grounds for expulsion, do you not?"

I looked down at my lap, my shoulders slouching as I shook my head yes.

"A verbal answer, young lady."

"Yes, sir. I'm aware of the rules." I felt myself begin to tense up as my anxiety grew.

"You may think that just because you are my daughter that the rules don't apply to you but I assure you, Eclypsa, they very much do. 50 points from Slytherin. And you will be staying after class to complete the rest of your punishment."

I felt a blush explode across my face at that, as I was sure everyone else knew what he meant. I wanted to say no, argue that I was too old for that, but I didn't want to embarrass myself further in front of my classmates.

Faith suddenly stood up beside me and I jolted, alarmed by her sudden movement. "Professor Snape, it's me you should be mad at."

"Oh?" He crossed his arms slowly as he waited for an explanation.

"I'm the one that gave her the paper in the first place. She only had it with her because I encouraged her." Faith planted her hands on the desk to make her point. How she ended up in Slytherin was beyond me. Her wit was as sharp as a blade, her courage as wild as a lion's, and her loyalties as strong as magic itself. Nothing about her spoke of Slytherin.

"Very well, you will serve 1 week of detention for your actions. Happy now, miss Wells?"

Faith wavered for a moment, not sure if she had really made anything better or worse but sat down in defeat. She gave me sympathetic eyes but I averted my gaze in favor of staring at my shoes. I felt sick to my stomach at the prospect of my upcoming punishment and knowing that my father was so very disappointed in me. I'd failed terribly and there was nothing I could do but apologize now.

When class was over I stayed at my desk with my head resting on the cool wood as the other students left. My father called for me from his desk but my shoulders merely slumped in reply. I felt my heart stop in my chest, wanting nothing more than to run and hide. I couldn't face him or his stern gaze, I knew it would just make me want to cry. "Must I come retrieve you?"

Knowing what that meant I forced myself to stand and slowly walked up to his desk, stopping in front of it.

“I trust you know how thoroughly disappointed I am by your actions.”

“Yes.”

“Perhaps you’d like to tell me why you decided to cheat?”

I shook my head no and his scowl grew deeper. “Very well, over my lap.”

 

I raised my eyes to meet his in what must have been at least an hour. “Can’t I just do more homework? More chores?”

“Yes, you can do extra chores as well. Now come here.”

“No, that’s not-ugh,” I let out a low grumble in frustration. He knew what I’d meant but he wasn’t going to make this easy on me.

“If I have to tell you again, you will be very sorry.”

“I’m already sorry!” My hands balled up into fists as I shouted.  
Father stood up quickly and I stepped back, realizing what I’d done. If there was one thing he hated the most, it was disrespect and talking back. Both things I tried my hardest not to do, but dammit it’s hard to face your punishment head-on and not get at least a little defensive. He rounded the desk for me but I matched his pace and ran to the other side, thinking of nothing more than avoiding his wrath.

“Eclypsa, knock off this foolish behavior this instant!”

“You can’t do this, I’m too old now!”

“Which is precisely why you’re being punished in such a way you insulant girl. Had you grasped a better control of your emotions and been more responsible, I would give you discipline more suited for your age.” He lunged forward and caught me by the upper arm, his grip tight and unforgiving. “But since you insist on acting like a spoilt young child, I intend to treat as such and correct this behavior at once.”

“Please, no I’m sorry!” I tried to dig my feet into the floor but he dragged me along, sitting himself down behind his desk and yanking me forward to stand in between his legs.

He stared at me for a few moments while I continued trying to free my arm. “Look at me.” His voice was deep and demanding and I found myself unable to disobey. “You know better than this, Eclypsa. I raised you better than this.”

I felt that lump in my throat again, ashamed for how I was acting and wishing I could take it all back. “I’m sorry papa.”

“Will you behave for me now?”

I nodded my head yes, swallowing hard.

“Over my lap, child.” I immediately tensed as he ordered me to my fate. I wanted to shout that I wasn’t a child, that I didn’t need this kind of discipline but I swallowed my pride and scowled deeply. I took a deep breath, building the courage to do as he said. I could never bring myself to willingly get into position, as it felt like putting my head on the chopping block for execution. Instead, I tried to build my courage and rip it off like a band-aid, as it were. With my lungs full of air and my mind set, I practically flung myself across my father’s lap, regret immediately washing over me when I felt his knees dig into my stomach.

I hated this feeling, of being over his lap. It made me feel so small and vulnerable like I was a little kid again. It felt like all the hard work I’d done to impress my father and make him treat me more like an adult was dashed and thrown away and here I was being treated like a baby again. I felt him lift up my robes and bunch them up against my back and I grabbed onto the legs of his chair to brace myself.

Even being prepared, the first slap took me off guard. I sucked in a breath and bit my lip, swallowing my pride and keeping quiet. A second slap came down and it hit on my upper thighs and my legs jerked a bit. I was on my tip-toes trying to not feel small and have some ground to stand on, in a way, so I was determined to stay in position. I wouldn’t cry this time, I wouldn’t move, and I certainly wasn’t going to make any sounds to let him know it hurt.

I was an adult, dammit, and he couldn’t make me do a thing! The next blow came down hard and I gripped the chair harder. His hits were so hard, he had to be using all of his strength because it felt like his hand was a paddle. He hit again, and then again, and suddenly he was raining down full-force smacks in a surprisingly fast rhythm and I found myself involuntarily wriggling about trying to avoid the smacks.

God, it hurt so bad! My legs kicked up and I couldn’t help but move my hips in an attempt to avoid his hand, but his free hand only held on tighter to my middle, securing me in place. “Ah-” I cut myself off, biting my lip hard to keep from making pained sounds. It wasn’t until I felt the air on my legs that I realized he’d lifted my skirt and I panicked. His hand came down across my backside and I couldn’t control the yelp that escaped my lips. I put my hands on his thigh and pushed myself up, but his firm hand simply pushed me back down into place. “Please, not so hard!”

“You are no longer a child, are you not?” he smacked my thigh harder and I winced.

“No, no I’m not!” I grabbed onto his knee for comfort subconsciously.

“Then this is not a child’s smacking. If you are set on being an adult then I’m going to give you a spanking that an adult can take.”

I hated that word, spanking. But I couldn’t argue with his logic; I was trying desperately to prove I wasn’t a child, so asking him to go easier on me would only diminish my efforts.

He continued raining down slaps until I felt like the burning in my backside was akin to a fire and I squeezed my eyes shut to endure it. I bit my lip hard when it got too much and I hated myself for lifting my legs up. I’d tried so hard to keep my legs in place but it was just too much to keep still. Unfortunately, my legs jerked every time a slap landed and before I knew it my legs were kicking wildly.

Feeling like I was approaching my threshold, I struggled to get off his lap, my hips moving to avoid his hand. When all this earned me was harder slaps, I practically shouted in frustration and hit his leg with my fist. His hand paused in mid-air and I felt my stomach flip when I heard his desk drawer open. “Your hands. Now.” I felt a terrible heat forming in my chest at his order but I reluctantly reached my hands back behind me. THWACK! I tried to steal my hands back but he gripped them both in his. He was using a ruler to hit the palm of my hands and it bloody-well hurt!

“I’m sorry!”

“You do not throw a tantrum when you’re over my knees, child, do you understand me?” He hit my hands again with the ruler and I lurched.

“AH! Yes, I’m sorry!” I heard him place the ruler on his desk and he took a moment to readjust me, moving my hands so he could better hold them against my back.

“Are you ready to tell me why you cheated today?”

I was silent for a long time, contemplating whether or not I should tell him, when I felt his hand hit hard against my backside. “Ah! I just wanted a good grade!”

“You should have studied like your classmates.” He slapped me five times in a row for emphasis.

“I know!”

“Have you decided that you are above homework and studying?” He continued the spanking normally now, his hand lighter but still consistent.

“No, I just- I don’t know!”

“I expect an answer.”

“I forgot! I forgot there was a test today!” I felt tears pricking my eyes now and wished my hands were free so I could cover my face.

“You, the daughter of the potions master, forgot there was a test? You were in the library all afternoon yesterday.”

Except I wasn’t in the library at all yesterday, because I was flying around on my broomstick. It wasn’t exactly allowed for students to be flying around outside of class, so I’d been using empty classrooms to practice obstacle dodging and weaving in tight spaces.

“I’m sorry,” I practically whined. I didn’t know how to tell him without making him outrageously mad.

“What are you sorry for?”

“You’ll be mad at me.”

“I’m already mad at you, you silly girl.”

A sob hitched in my throat and I lowered my head, trying desperately to hold back my tears. “I lied to you.” His hand stopped then, and he rested it on my thigh.

“Explain yourself.”

Grateful for the break in the spanking, I sighed deeply. I really didn’t know how to tell him without fear of angering him.

“If you do not tell me right now, I will get it out of you with the ruler.”

That frightened me, as he’d never used a ruler on me before besides for my hands. “I-I lied when I said I was going to the library.” I paused and straightened my legs back out, trying to reach them down to the floor to somewhat maintain my shattered dignity.

His voice was low and dangerous. “Continue.”

“I’ve actually been practicing my broomstick riding instead of studying in the library.”

“You believed your broom riding to be more important than your studies?”

“Well no, I just-”

“You would throw away your responsibilities for some broomstick riding?”

“No!”

“Where have you been practicing? My Slytherins have had the field booked for weeks.”

“I-I-Uh…” I yipped in surprise when I felt his hand slap down heavily on my tender backside. “I’ve been flying inside!”

“Inside!?” I felt his arms around my sides as he lifted me up, placing me again in between his legs to look at him. “Explain yourself right now.”

“I’ve just been using closed classrooms to practice in. It’s good for obstacle training.”

“Do you know why we have quidditch team captains and instructors for broomstick riding?” I shook my head. “Because it is dangerous! You knew full well the dangers, did you not?” I nodded my head in shame. His grip on my shoulders was tightening and I wanted to run because I knew he’d want to punish me more for lying to him. “You foolish little-...” He closed his eyes to calm himself and when his gaze returned, his face wore a stern disapproving scowl. “How long have you been lying to me?”

“A few weeks.”

“How long, Eclypsa?”

“5 weeks.” I looked down at my feet now, unable to meet his eyes.

“Very well. For every week you lied to me you’ll get one stroke with the ruler.”

“But pa-”

“Do not argue with me!” His voice was harsh and I wanted to cry but I held back my protests. “For every answer you cheated on, you’ll also get one stroke with the ruler.”

“But-”

“No.”

“Please, that’s too much! I cheated on the whole thing!”

My father sighed heavily and shot me a half glare. “You will get 5 tonight, and the other 30 tomorrow night.” He didn’t give me time to argue as he quickly flipped me back over his lap, though this time I was placed over just one knee. I grabbed onto the fabric of his pants and wrapped my other arm around his thigh for support. I could hear him picking up the ruler and he lifted my robes and skirt again, causing me to shiver with anxious anticipation. It was a few moments longer than I thought it would be before I felt the ruler’s harsh thwack against my thigh.

“AH!” Merlin’s beard that hurt so much! Another blow landed and I tensed incredibly, all of my muscles screaming their protest. I had to clench my jaw shut to keep from hollering but the third blow landed on my thigh and I threw my hand back to protect myself. He grabbed my wrist and held it in place as he smacked my hand with the ruler twice.

“Do that again and I will double it.”

“Yes, sir” I practically cried. When the fourth hit landed I hollered in pain and the tears broke through my resolution. I let go of my father’s leg and covered my face with my hands so I could hide as I swiped at my eyes. The last blow landed and I shook a bit but continued trying to hide my tears. I heard him place the ruler back down and felt his hand rub gently on my back.

“It’s over my little scorpion.” Little scorpion. That was the nickname my father used for me when he was trying to be gentle. It was my favorite thing in the world for him to call me that, because it meant all was well, all was forgiven and he was no longer mad or disappointed. I felt him lift me up again and he pulled me into a sincere hug. I buried my head in his shoulder and allowed myself to cry, grateful for it to be over.

I’d felt terrible keeping it from him in the first place, so it felt good to finally get off my chest, even if I didn’t know what his decision would be about my wanting to play Quidditch. “I’m sorry papa.”

I felt his warm hand on my head and his voice was soft now, comforting. “I know you are. You’re forgiven.” There it was, the best word in the English language. Forgiven.


	2. Pranks

I’d been given a week’s detention along with Faith to finish off my punishment for cheating on the potions test. It didn’t seem fair, but at least I’d had my best friend with me so detention wasn’t too terrible. We’d had to clean all of the bathrooms under Filch’s watchful eye for a whole week but the time had flown by with Faith’s ridiculous dad jokes and my secret magic pranks we’d play on Filch when he wasn’t looking. Poor old man still couldn’t figure out how Mrs. Norris was moving so fast through the castle (aka clone cats by yours truly). There were now about ten Mrs. Norrises and to be honest I’d lost track of which one was the original.

I’d also been given the rest of those 30 smacks with the damned ruler for cheating on the test, and was made to study in my father’s office right after classes. By the end of the week he gave me the test again and I’d aced it, but he still didn’t change my grade. Everything was back to normal and I was free to do as I pleased after classes again, though he’d warned me about riding my broomstick outside of class. “If I find you’ve ridden your broomstick outside of class, I will not hesitate to put you over my knee immediately.” His stern expression was fresh in my memory and I shuddered at the thought of disobeying him.

Faith had told me of a position opening up on the Quidditch team and I was so excited I could hardly contain myself. “I have to go tell my father!”

“Wait, what? What makes you think he’ll allow you to play Quidditch?” Faith stole my snack as she asked this, her expression unchanging.

“First of all, how dare you.” I snached my caramel apple back from her and took a large bite. “Second,” I said with my mouth full. “I have to at least try!”

“You are disgusting, I love it.” Faith leaned forward and took a bite out of my apple again while maintaining unbreaking eye contact.

“And you’re super creepy. Let’s go!” Grabbing my pumpkin juice that she’d also stolen when I wasn’t looking, we ran off through the castle to my father’s office. Sprinting up to his door, I took one last sip of my pumpkin juice and handed it to Faith, taking a deep breath and lifting my leg. “PAPA!” I kicked the door open and it flung on its hinges, swinging open and hitting the wall with a thud. My father jumped, flinging his quill across the room at my sudden entrance and held a hand to his chest.

“Merlin’s beard, how many times have I told you not to do that!?”

“Papa I need to ask you something!”

“I’m busy, now leave me be.”

“But it’s really important!”

“I am otherwise occupied, my dear. Now leave. Me. Be.” His tone was icy but I knew he was just trying to act intimidating because another student was here.

“So you know how there’s a spot open on the Quidditch team?”

“Are you listening to me? I don’t have time for your ridiculous question.”

“Well I was thinking, since you know I’ve been practicing and all,” I rambled on, not caring if he didn’t want to listen.

“Do you hear me at all or does everything just go in one ear and out the other?”

“I could apply! I’m really good at handling my broomstick now, you know.”

“Right.” He stood up now, rounding his desk with a determined expression. He put his hand on the back of my neck and steered me out of his office, pushing me slightly out the doorway. “You may ask me again tonight when I am no longer preoccupied. Faith,” his eyes narrowed on my friend as she sucked down the last of my pumpkin juice. “Stop stealing her food, she’s gaunt enough as it is.” With that he slammed his door shut, locking it with a click.

“Gaunt?! I’m not gaunt!” I kicked his door and huffed. “How rude. Oversized bat.” I grumbled my displeasure and went to take a bite of my apple, only to realize I had nothing in my hand. “Faith,” I took my apple back from her. “How do you even do that.”

We went back to the commons room to play some wizards chess but soon became bored as our combined intelligence was a match. Neither of us could stump the other and our games continued to end in frustration. “I have an idea,” Faith chirped. “Why don’t we go pull some pranks on unsuspecting victims?”

“That is the best idea I’ve heard all day,” I replied, throwing the chess board onto the floor. “Let’s go.” We came up with a plan, selected from our very long list of “Things To Do When Bored,” and were crouched down behind some statues out in the courtyard waiting for students to pass. When a tall girl one class above us walked past we cast our spells together to enchant her as quietly as possible. She stopped for a moment, looked around, and shrugged her shoulders, continuing on her path. “Let’s follow her,” I whispered. This was going to be so great.

She went back inside the castle, walking with determination in her step. “I wonder where she’s going,” Faith mumbled. We kept a good distance behind her so she wouldn’t suspect she was being followed but she had such long legs, it was hard to keep up without being obvious. 

She rounded the corner and we ran closer, making it just in time to see our spell take effect. Professor Lupin was walking down the corridor and happened to wave to her, smiling friendly. Instead of returning the smile, however, she dropped her books and broke into dance, singing at the top of her lungs, “All the single ladies, all the single ladies!” Faith and I froze at this realization. We’d charmed her to break into dance and sing “Single Ladies” when she came within 5 feet of the person she fancied. Faith and I exchanged open-mouthed looks of awe before falling over with laughter. Meanwhile a certain professor was frantically trying to figure out what was happening and the tall girl seemed to be panicking and crying while she danced.

“Let’s go, I have another idea!” We picked ourselves up and I followed her as we sprinted away from the crime scene.

“What are we doing next?” I asked, unable to keep the enormous grin off my face.

“We’re going to charm the entire great hall.”

“Whoa, wait, isn’t that a bit much?”

“No, now come on!” We entered the great hall but I felt a little uneasy now about our prank. It felt like we were taking it a bit further than we should, but I wouldn’t argue with her. We hid behind one of the tables and used our spell combined to charm the entire great hall, though thankfully it’s only occupants were students at the moment. A few students began dancing and singing, and the other students began to gather in awe. Before long the teachers started showing up and other students filed in to see what was happening, but nobody could figure out why these kids were performing “Single Ladies” in perfect synchronization.

Faith and I were dying of laughter on the floor while nearly every student that had been in the great hall was now dancing and singing with spirit while teachers tried to ask what had happened and figure out how to get it to stop. They began herding the ones dancing into a giant group and I sat up just in time to see our professors pushing a large group of students all dancing through the halls to the infirmary. It was the most magnificent thing I’d ever seen in my entire life. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a dark form and turned to see my father walking towards me, his usual scowl deeper than normal. He leaned down and grabbed me by the collar of my robes, lifting me up to my feet easily. “Are you injured?”

“No,” I squeaked. 

“Then pray tell, why are you lying on the floor laughing like a banshee?”

I didn’t know how to answer him so I looked away and he sighed, gripping the collar of my robes tighter and towing me behind him as he led me away.

“You as well, miss Wells.”

Faith looked up, her eyes wide, but picked herself up and followed behind us. He led me through the castle and I couldn’t help but laugh when I saw another student break into dance as his friend approached. Father shot me a look and I bit my tongue, inwardly smirking at our brilliant prank. Maybe it had been a bit much to enchant the entire great hall, but it was so worth it. When we arrived at his office, he released the collar of my robes and I moved to adjust my clothes. Faith stood at the entrance to his office so he reached out and put a hand behind her shoulder, guiding her in and shutting the door behind us.

He gestured to the two chairs sitting in front of his desk. “Sit down.”

Faith and I exchanged worried looks but took our seats as he sat himself behind his own desk, his hands forming a steeple as he glared at us.

“Explain yourselves.” 

I suddenly felt myself getting uncomfortably hot and I gulped, my hands fidgeting.

“We were just watching, sir.” Faith lied like it was as natural as breathing to her. I looked over at her in disbelief. Did she really think we could get away with lying to him?

“Is this true?” His eyes locked on mine and I felt my heart stop.

“Y-yep. Yeah.”

“Then why do I not believe you?”

“Because you have trust issues?” She casually leaned back in her chair.

“Faith, jeez,” I whispered. If it wasn’t the truth that doomed us, it would be her silver tongue.

“You would do well to hold your tongue, miss Wells.”

“Like this?” She grabbed her own tongue in between her fingers like an absolute idiot and I resisted the urge to smack her myself.

Father’s glare darkened and he stood up, startling us and causing Faith to release her tongue. He planted both of his hands on the desk and gave her a threatening look. “10 points from Slytherin for your disrespect.” When we both stayed perfectly still, he continued, sitting back down. “Why were you both in the great hall?”

“What, we can’t be in the great hall?”

Father’s glare would have given me a heart attack but she shrugged it off as though she didn’t care. “This is your last warning, miss Wells. One more act of rebellion or disrespect and I will give you detention.”

“Oh, scary.”

I could see the anger rising in him and I wanted to hide behind my chair as he stood up abruptly. He quickly stormed over to where she was seated and lifted her up by her arm, marching her over to his office door. “2 weeks of detention. Now get out, you insufferable child.” He opened the door and practically threw her out, slamming it shut and turning on his heel to stare at me. “Get up.”

My heart jumped and for a moment I felt as though I couldn’t breath.

He stormed over to me and grabbed my robes, hoisting me up. “You lied to me child.”

I felt sweat quickly forming behind my neck and grabbed onto his arms for fear of being lifted entirely off the floor. “I’m sorry!”

“So you did lie.” Shit. He’d tricked me. He dragged me by my robes over to his desk and threw me over the top of it, his hand coming down on the middle of my back to hold me down. “Accio ruler.” Hearing those words made my heart jump and I began struggling to get away.

“NO! No please, not the ruler! I’m sorry I lied!” I flung my arms and knocked over everything on his desk but it did nothing to free me. I felt him lift up my robes and skirt, the crisp air an unfriendly visitor on my backside and I whimpered in trepidation. The first blow hit and I cringed, my legs coming up involuntarily. It hurt so damn bad I couldn’t bare the thought of being punished with only a ruler. “Please I’m sorry!”

He hit me with the ruler again and I yelped. “You know better than to lie to me young lady.” He landed another and kept a steady pace all the while I tried to wriggle out of his hold. “I haven’t had to put you over my knee since you were eleven years old and now you are being punished again after only one week. Clearly I’m not getting my point across.”

“You are, you are! I’m sorry!” I felt tears welling up in my eyes and buried my face in my arms to hide.

“That girl is a bad influence on you,” he continued lecturing me while the ruler’s evil sting never ceased. “You were a well behaved girl before you began your friendship with her.” He paused now and put the ruler down on the desk. I looked back to see him examining me, probably to make sure he didn’t hurt me. I sighed in relief now that the angry sting stopped but I grew fearful when I realized he hadn’t yet punished me for my prank. He pulled me up to stand so quick that my head spun but he steadied me by putting both of his hands on my shoulders. “You are to stop seeing her, do you understand? Your friendship with that devil is over.”

“No, please, she’s my friend.” My voice sounded whiny even to me but I couldn’t bare the thought of just ending my friendship with the one girl that had been kind to me since my arrival at Hogwarts.

“Do not disobey me my child.”

I glared at the floor but nodded my head, angry but unable to argue with him at the prospect of being spanked more. “Ok.”

He wiped a tear from my cheek and pulled me into a hug, his strong arms comforting even if I was angry. A long moment passed like this before he spoke again. “When we’ve determined just how many students were affected by your spell, you will be punished accordingly.”

I pulled away, my eyebrows furrowed angrilly. “Fine.”

He looked concerned but didn’t say anything, instead continuing to dole out my sentence. “I will speak with the headmaster about what should be done but I have a mind to put you and that girl in the hospital wing for detention to help with the afflicted.”

I crossed my arms now, staring up at him defiantly. “Fair enough.”

He looked lost as to how he should respond but he retreated back to his desk and sat behind it. “You’re to go to your room for the rest of the evening and think on what you’ve done.”

I didn’t reply but instead stormed out of his office, rolling my eyes. If he thought he could make me be a ‘good little girl’ by taking away my best friend, he was wrong. I would show him that I was bad without her, that she wasn’t the cause of my behavior at all. How dare he assume that the kindest girl I’d ever met was the troublemaker. I slammed the door behind me, feeling relief for just a moment before the anger returned.

“I hope you didn’t get it too bad, it sounded awful.”

I jumped when I realized Faith was leaning up against the wall waiting for me. “Uh, no, I mean it wasn’t that bad. He was just really mad at me for lying to him.”

“He was acting like a jerk in the first place, you shouldn’t have been punished at all. It was just a stupid prank, it’s not like anyone actually got hurt.”

“You know what? You’re totally right, screw him! It didn’t hurt anyone.”

We left to the commons room, discussing what our next move would be and plotting our next prank. Faith plopped down on the couch next to the fireplace and stretched like a cat. “If he thinks I’m actually doing 2 weeks of detention than he’s an idiot.” She chuckled and I felt this strange sense of relief, like I was just forgetting my anxieties and responsibilities and just throwing them out the window. Like a huge weight was being lifted off my shoulders and I felt free, realizing she was right. I didn’t have to do anything.

“I’m not even going to my room, screw that.”

She laughed at my announcement and I plopped down beside her, never more carefree in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you can't tell, I have daddy issues.


End file.
